1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an improved two-stroke cylinder and, in particular, to a highly efficient cylinder in which lubricant and fuel are separately functioning to lower the emission of carbon monoxide and carbohydrogenic compounds.
2. Related Art
A conventional two-stroke cylinder is shown in FIG. 1. The cylinder comprises a compression chamber 3 formed by a cylinder wall 2, an exhaust channel 6 on the cylinder wall 2, an exhauster 5 and surrounding blades 4. Since the conventional cylinder 1 does not have the structure to separate lubricant and fuel, therefore the oil injected into the compression chamber is a mixture of the fuel and lubricant. The fuel therefore can not have full combustion and a large amount of carbon monoxide and carbohydrogenic compounds are emitted to the environment. Additionally, conventional cylinders are easily failed under long time operation. On the other hand, if the engine is at rest for a long time without operation or a new vehicle is not sold for a long time, the crankcase of the cylinder can be flooded with lubricant so that the engine can not be or is not easy to be started.